


Typical Maths Lesson

by 221bDeathFrisBEE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bDeathFrisBEE/pseuds/221bDeathFrisBEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets made fun of during a maths lesson by Sally, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Maths Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is slightly shorter and unfortunately based on real events but hey, at least some good came out of that experience. Anyway thank you so much for the kudos and 87 hits (WTF) on my first fic I really appreciate it.   
> See you next time :)

"Miss Donovan if you could be so kind as to actually pay attention that could actually be helpful to your education." Our Maths teacher told her. 

Sally Donovan was sat behind me and ,as usual, was throwing bits of paper at me and generally being an idiot. Typical maths lesson. About time she was caught to, so our maths teacher wasn't as stupid as I'd originally thought. Even if he was just your average cat lover and cheating on his wife. I wasn't about to tell him that though. I had stuff to do this lunchtime and I didn't need yet another detention.

I snorted with laughter under my breath. Bad move. 

"If you think it's so funny Mr Holmes could you be so kind as to come up to the front and show Miss Donovan what she missed out on." He said. He looked at me like I wasn't going to know even if he'd been droning on about the same thing for the past 45 minutes. 

I got out of my seat and walked to the front ,not seeing one of Sally's pathetic sheep like friends stick his foot out. Needless to say I fell to the floor hard and the whole class laughed at me. Including the teacher. The kid shrugged innocently. 

"Oops. Sorry Sherlock." He said. The class laughed even harder. Sally then got up and went to pick up the pencil case I had brought to the ground in my fall and whispered "Freak." But only loud enough for me to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have Anderson make fun of Sherlock but  
> 1) I wasn't sure of his first name   
> 2) In the show Sally is the one to call him "Freak" and basically be mean to him. Anderson just annoys him and vise versa and..  
> 3) Everyone else writes about Sherlock being bullied by male students but I decided to make my fic a little different.  
> See ya :)


End file.
